Rescue Me
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: We looked into each other's eyes for a while before he began to talk, making my heart break at his words. Our moment was over."I just wanted to see what you did wrong this time. You always seem to do something wrong." *SonnyxChad* Please R


_Rescue Me_

(Sonny's POV)

"Ugh! Why can't you do anything right? Don't I always give you everything? Why can't I have this?" My boyfriend, Drake Kyles, yelled, angrily stomping towards me as he continued to rant. I shrank back at his voice, but I was standing my ground. He wanted me to sleep with him, but I refused. I wasn't ready for that.

"I just don't want to! I'm not ready for that!" I screamed back, but that just made him angrier. Drake bombarded around the room, grabbing whatever he could and chucking it somewhere, breaking a lot of things. I'm not going to lie: I'm terrified right now. Drake just kept going around and breaking things until finally there was nothing left. Then…he just left, leaving me in my now trashed room. Heaving a sigh of relief, I plopped down on the orange couch that managed to stay alive in my boyfriend's attack. But as soon as I got a chance to think, I realized I couldn't explain this mess to anyone. As I began to try to formulate a plan in my head, a knock came from the door. I didn't want to get up and I knew the door was unlocked, so I just shouted for to person to come in. But when said person walked in, it was the person I least expected. Chad Dylan Cooper. He just sauntered in and immediately came to my side, asking frantically,

"What happened in here?" I was shocked to see him care this much, but I decided to let it slide. It was probably just one of his "moments" that would last for a little while, and then when it's over, he goes back to being a jerk.

"Nothing happened. I just had a little fight with my boyfriend," I answered him simply, hoping her would just leave it alone. But alas, he only looked more flustered as he gawked at the room. Heck, even I knew that little explanation was way off. My room looked like a tornado came through it. Finally, Chad looked at me again, but this time, he just nodded and stood ready to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I wondered, trying my best not to get my hopes up. I knew that moment was just that: A "moment"…but I didn't care. I wanted this moment to last just a little bit longer.

"I'm heading back to my room, seeing as I'm not really needed here," and with that, Chad continued to leave, that is until I spoke. Me and my stupid mouth.

"Really? For a second there it seemed like you cared," I smiled a little, but it faded when he turned back to gaze at me. We looked into each other's eyes for a while before he began to talk, making my heart break at his words. Our moment was over.

"I just wanted to see what you did wrong this time. You always seem to do something wrong," His voice was cold and icy, and when he spoke to me, it felt like icicles were being chucked at me. I bowed by head before pushing past Chad and running out of the room, hoping that he didn't see my face. I didn't want him to see me cry.

I darted through each hallway until I made it to the exit. At that point I was out of breath, but I didn't care. I pushed the door softly and walked out of the studio, trying to get to my car as fast as possible. Unfortunately, as I got closer and closer, I saw someone standing next to my car, waiting for me. I couldn't see who it was clearly until it was too late. I had reached my car, and now I was able to see who was standing there. It was Drake! He was just standing there, staring at me hungrily.

"Hello SonShine!" I could hear the anger and lust in his voice, but I couldn't move. I was too scared to move. Drake had stepped away from the car and came towards me, but before he could fully reach me, my mind caught up to my body, screaming at me to get the hell out of there! I swiftly turned around and began to make a run for it, but he caught up easily, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me extremely close to him. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was way too strong.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little whore? Back to that pretty boy?" Drake snarled at me, pulling me towards the car. Once there, he shoved me up against the car, slapping across my face when I tried to get out of his hold. Drake begins to speak again, "You think you can tell me no? You don't fucking have a choice! I will get what I want!" As he finished shouting, he backhanded me and tried to open the car door, probably intending to push me inside and…hurt me. I wasn't very comfortable with saying "rape".

As he struggled with the door, I Slammed my elbow into his face and shoved him away as he placed his hand on his face. Pulling it back, I could see that there was some blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Baring his teeth, Drake howled out, "You little bitch!" But before he could grab me, I ran quickly towards the studio. I didn't know if he was chasing me, but I soon got my answer. I felt someone yank on my hair, causing me to fall backwards onto the rough concrete. I looked up to see Drake glaring evilly at me before he began to drag me by my hair to the car.

"Somebody, please help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but before I could bellow out anything else, Drake kicked me harshly in my face. A cracking sound could be heard, making me shriek because of the huge pain that overcame my nose. Blood came gushing out quickly, and as Drake continued to drag me by my hair, I lost at hope of being saved.

XXXXOXXXX

(Chad's POV)

I was walking to my car when I heard it. A loud and terrified cry for help, but what caught my attention, was who cried for help. It was a familiar voice, one that I was _far_ too familiar with. Sonny's voice. Hastily, I ran from my car over to the So Random! part of the parking lot, which was just beyond the side of the building. As I raced to Sonny's car, I could see two people struggling near her car, but I immediately knew who one of them was. I could see her beautiful brown hair being yanked by some guy as she was being hauled towards her car.

"Sonny!" I shouted, but she didn't look up. Her movements were slowing, and I could see her nodding her head in an attempt to stay awake. "Sonny!" I shouted again, and this time, both of the people looked at me. Gasping, I gawked at Sonny's face for a second before running over, getting ready to save her from this creep. All I saw when I reached them was the blood gushing out of Sonny's nose.

"Well would you look at that! Your prince charming has come to save you," The man laughed out, heaving Sonny up so that he could grab her and keep her from running off. I glared at the guy before glancing at Sonny, seeing the look of relief and fear etched into her face. She didn't speak, but I could see that she desperately wanted to get away from this guy.

"Let Sonny go!" I bellowed out, but the guy (I don't know his name) just chuckled menacingly, reaching into his pocket to pull out something. What he pulled out caused my face to pale. This creep just pulled out a huge switchblade. Opening it, he pointed it at me like a warning, yelling,

"If you come any closer, I'll kill her!" I just stood there as he continued to hold her, wishing I could just get her away from him, but I couldn't do this alone.

"Listen, you don't need to do this! Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, just let Sonny go!" I had no idea what this creep wanted, but it had to be pretty big if he went to this much trouble for it. I waited for him to reply, but I almost snapped at his answer:

"I want Sonny! Why do you think I have her in my arms? She just won't…cooperate!" I watch in horror as he raised the knife and slashed at Sonny's cheek, leaving a long gash that bled horrendously. Sonny let out a screech as she raised her hand to hold onto her sliced cheek. When she pulled her hand away, I saw nothing but her hand drenched in dark crimson blood. And finally, I lost it.

Jumping forward, I grabbed the knife by the blade, hanging onto it despite to enormous about of pain it cause me. Sonny saw this and used this as a good distraction, stomping on the guy's foot and in order to get away. As the guy hopped on one foot, he glowered at us, swearing under his breath. He let go of the knife, letting my fling it somewhere far so that he could reach it. Sonny dashed towards me and I opened my arms wide, letting her run into them. I hugged her tightly as she began to sob, thanking me over and over again. I shushed her as the creep stood, but before he could do anything, two of my body guards showed up. I looked at my watched to see that they were starting their shift, and I was immensely grateful when they both grabbed the creep. Pinning him to the ground, one of them pulled out a phone and dialed the police, speaking quickly about the situation. The other kept the creep pinned with little effort. As I looked at the creep, I noticed dried blood around his nose and mouth, giving me the hint that Sonny did fight back quite a lot.

Speaking of Sonny, I looked down at the brown eyed girl in my arms to see that she had stopped crying and had laid her head on my chest, right on top of my heart. I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head whispering that everything was going to be okay, now. She nodded and looked up at me, gazing into my eyes. I saw relief in those gorgeous brown eyes, and as we heard sirens in the distance, I leaned down towards her ear. I spoke softly, hoping she could hear me,

"I lied. I do care. A lot more than you know." Sonny was quiet for a second before nodding, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and holding me close. After a couple seconds, my angel spoke, but her voice was hoarse from all the crying. I pulled away from her ear and leaned in closer to her face, listening very closely.

"I know you do," and with that, she leaned in and pecked me on my lips, pulling away quickly and looking down. I immediately understood why her kiss was so quick. She didn't want to get blood on me. I put my finger under her chin and lightly pushed her face up, making her look at me with eyes filled with hope. Pulling one arm away from around her waist, I reach into my pocket and withdrew a little towel that I carried around (just in case). Moving the towel to her face, I gently began to wipe away the blood, trying to not hurt her in any way. Soon, there were only little traces left, but they were too close to the injuries. I tried to clean the blood that was more around her nose, but she yelped when I touched in, telling me that she had a broken nose.

Dropping the towel to the ground, I softly placed my lips on hers, kissing her sweetly. Sonny didn't respond for a second, before she kissed back leaning into me for a little support. I guessed she must have been light headed from all the blood loss, but as I pulled back, I noticed that something wet was on the other hand that was touching her back. Moving away from her, I saw her look confused for a second before we both caught sight of my hand. I was covered in blood. And not just a little blood here and there. It was completely covered in blood. Gasping in unison, I placed my clean hand on her should and twisted her around, seeing gashes on her back. Most likely from being dragged on the ground. I turned her back around and let her lean on me as we saw an ambulance along with a couple cop cars arrive. The creep was being shoved roughly into one of the cop cars, but I didn't really care. He deserved it. Quickly holding onto Sonny, I began to help her walk over to the paramedics. Once there, they immediately grabbed her away and started helping her, bandaging up her nose. One of the guys made her turn around before lifting up the back of her shirt, revealing the numerous scratches on her back. I had to look away from the picture as they cleaned and bandaged up her back. By the time they were finished, the sun had gone down and the only lighting around the parking lot were the lights from the studio, and the lights from the cars. Everything else was pitch black.

XXXXOXXXX

_Two Months Later_

(Sonny's POV)

"Hey, Chad…can I talk to you?" I whispered, looking down to hide my blush. This was it. I was going to admit my feelings to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Uh, yeah sure," Chad replied, leading me over to his dressing room. I followed quietly until we reach the room. Opening the door, Chad let me walk in first before walked in. Slowly and quietly closing the door, Chad turned to me and smiled gently before walking over and standing in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I began to speak,

"Chad…I don't know how to say this, but I, um… I like you. A lot." I swiftly bowed my head and waited for the rejection to come, but it never did. Chad just went completely silent. Slightly confused, I looked up to see him smiling like he had won a million dollars. I blinked and before I knew it, Chad had his arms around me, holding me tightly.

As I stood there in his arms, I waited for him to speak. When he did, I listened closely.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…don't you remember that kiss we had two months ago? It was not just a "caught up in the moment" thing. It was something I really wanted to do for a while. Sonny…I love you." Chad spoke in a voice that made my insides melt and my thoughts turn to mush. It was smooth and loving, yet completely serious. Now it was my turn to smile happily. Wrapping my arms around him, I leaned forward, placing my lips on his in a simple small, yet sweet kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly before pulling away.

"I love you, Sonny." He kissed me again, and then pulled me closer to him, resting his head on top of mine as I laid my head over his heart, listening to it beat softly over and over again.

"I love you too, Chad," and as we stood there, I realized that I have never been as happy as I was at that moment.

_The End!_

XXXXOXXXX

So? Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! I've never written anything for SWAC before, but I hope it's good. Oh, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
